THE SUNSET
by Sadie Sil - English stories
Summary: After much waiting time, Elrond and Celebrian are able to start a life together. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 of 3

**THE SUNSET**

* * *

"_The purest and most thoughtful minds are those which love colour the most."  
_- The Stones of Venice II (1853)

**John Ruskin**

* * *

Notes:

**Category**: Lord of the Rings

**Author**: Sadie Sil

**Beta**: Virtuella

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T

**Timeline**: Early years of the Third Age

**Disclaimer**: I didn't create any of these wonderful characters. I've just borrowed them from the Professor, devoting them all my love. Now I feel they are also a little bit mine, but I am sure the good Professor won't mind dividing them with me.

**Synopsis**: After much waiting time, Elrond and Celebrian are able to start a life together.

Please review...

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 **_

Even for elves, nearly two thousand years was too long time.

This certitude was part of the lord of Rivendell's thoughts, whose eyes were fixed on the image he saw by his office window. For more often than it would be wise, he had allowed himself to take that short path from his chair to that side window from where he could see the garden. Since Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's arrival, all the late afternoons had turned into a strange vigil. When the birds began to announce the evening, he automatically abandoned his papers, it didn't matter if they were urgent or not, and stayed there, silent, in front of that pane.

He did it for the most unexpected and inexplicable reason…

He did it only because he knew she would come to watch the sunset.

The first time he saw her, it was in the middle of a tumultuous period of confrontation and loss. That time he had not even dared to look at her for too long. The blond lady was just another member of the delegation her mother was leading across few safe lands to meet her husband again. Celeborn had led an army against invading forces and Elrond himself had led a contingent to his friend's aid.

However, all of those courageous attempts to defend their lands from that horrible evil couldn't prevent the fall of Eregion, or the death of one of the noblest elvish smiths, Celebrimbor, the son of Curufin.

No. That was not an appropriate time for having thoughts which weren't related to important and urgent issues like the correct placement of weapons and soldiers and the immediate future... No. In those days, Elrond couldn't think about love.

That's why he had to endure watching her leave. And the family, reunited again and accompanied by the rest of the people who followed Celeborn, took their way to another land.

And Elrond hadn't seen her for a long time, keeping, however, the memory of a moment when the bright of a couple of blue eyes dared to move in his direction, offering him something beyond a mere memory. Something that, undisciplined, Elrond's heart insisted on naming hope.

Since then they've never talked to each other, limiting themselves to mere greetings on the rare occasions when fate brought them together.

So when a message from Celeborn came, communicating that he and his family were arriving with the intention of staying in Imladris, if possible, for an indefinite period of time, Elrond found himself immediately lost in old thoughts; thoughts that had escaped from the place where he had kept them.

And some uncertain feelings the Lord Elf had buried for so long became an undeniable conviction as soon as his eyes saw, even briefly, the figure of the daughter of Celeborn.

Celebrian was her name, the Lórinand Maiden who, in his thoughts, he would like to give the title of the Lady of Imladris, as the Lady of his heart she had already become since the first time he saw her.

It was the beginning of a new age. And, despite the conflicting past, there was an unrestrained expectation in the air. Everybody believed that they would be living better times. The trees had their most striking shades of green, the flowers took more time to fade, and the smiles of the city's inhabitants almost never left them.

Elrond closed his eyes for a moment, experiencing the greatest conflict of his existence. He had never fallen in love; he had never allowed himself to do that. His whole life had been permeated by such big losses that his heart has refused to give in to any more passionate feelings than to protect his people, to worry about what might be lurking on the horizon, to expect the worst… ever...

These thoughts were haunting him now. For a long time he has not questioned his origins, his choices, his role in history, but by that prospect, that possibility, yet extremely remote, he saw himself at an impasse he didn't even know if he would like to avoid or not.

There were many doubts in the air, many questions that led him to want to hear that voice of reason that had always been his guide and adviser.

_No. No. No_, the voice has told him. _Let her follow her own path; do not try to bind her to your own, even if it is her desire. Let her try to seek happiness elsewhere than this so severely scarred territory, in the company of someone other than an elf for whom fate always seemed to reserve the most difficult trials._

Elrond shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. That was silly. That was...

And his thoughts were finally silenced, not by the firm voice of his conscience, but by the wild sound of his heart. His eyes now followed the swing of a green dress, the gentle shake of some golden hair. She always took the same path, crossing the garden, taking a seat and staying there until the servants began to light the lamps. Sometimes someone came to talk to her, sometimes she came accompanied by her mother, but most of the times, as on that day, she was alone, watching the last rays of the sun and the first stars.

The first stars...

"Star ... My Star." He heard himself playing with that word like an elfling learning the meaning of a foreign language. And for a moment the elf-lady looked up as if she had heard it and just didn't catch him watching her because he was pretty fast.

Time went by and Elrond was able, little by little, to re-occupy his mind with what was in his power and his care. And the image of the beautiful daughter of the former house of Eregion could just overwhelm his mind when he was too distracted from his duties. They both had occupied the same table at dinner, but Elrond didn't dare to look at her more than necessary for the short greeting. At first he felt her eyes look at him a few times, but, eventually, the coldness of his performance was mirrored by the guest too.

That was crazy. It was better it had ended like that, without even having begun. After all they had barely talked during all these years. He must have only been deluding his lonely heart with a hope that wouldn't bring any good to anybody.

Yes, he must have been just doing that.

Yes, he must believe that…

Elrond was walking back home. One of his patrols had had an accident in the forest and he had gone to investigate the severity of the captain's injuries. Once he was satisfied that his soldier was well tended to and would recover, he quickly returned. Elrond was trying to shake off the unpleasant feeling that the incident had caused him. He had already seen so much trouble in his life that when he heard about the accident he just couldn't avoid judging it as something worse than what in fact it was.

However, while he was walking back, something took his attention and his eyes moved, following the image of a small rabbit that crossed the yard, about to disappear in a small green bush that grew alongside one of the major banks of the garden. He could even have smiled at the animal's quickly maneuver, if he had not realized who was there: Sitting on that same bench, as she did every day, was someone who would never lose her bright, even under the most clouded sky.

"Lord Elrond." The daughter of Galadriel nodded in a formal greeting and Elrond stopped immediately, realizing he was in a diplomatic impasse. He simply could not continue without at least giving the guest a little attention.

Yes. It was his duty as a good host, a duty that, for the first time, brought him a sudden chill, even in the middle of a warm spring day.

A chill... and something more...

"My Lady," Elrond tried to settle his face, considering that his crazed heart has already ceased to obey him. "Enjoying the garden?" he asked, without approaching.

The Lady's face lit up in a way that he had not yet seen, as if she were really pleased with the meeting. Could it actually be true? Could he actually believe this? Would it be right?

"You have here the most beautiful garden I've ever seen, sir" she said, rising and coming slowly to his direction. "The gardeners told me that you, my lord, get flowers and ornaments from various regions of Middle-earth."

Elrond took a deep breath, putting a subtle smile on his lips.

"I am a healer, my lady," he tried to lessen that particular virtue that seemed to be of such importance to the elf-lady. Although he really loved that colorful garden, he did not want her to have an exaggerated idea of his affection for Yavanna's creations.

Celebrian dropped her shoulders slightly, but her blue eyes did not stop looking at him. Elrond allowed himself that contact he had been avoiding for so long. Now he realized he needed it, he needed to know how it would be talk to her, feel her. He needed to extinguish the last flames of illusion and feel what the reality would put in their place.

But then, Celebrian smiled and he felt that reality could have the same taste as the best of illusions.

"There are different flowers from where we came," she said with enthusiasm. "I earnestly studied them and know them well. Is there any kind that you are seeking in order to complete your garden?"

Elrond continued to look at the elf-lady, as if her mere voice had cradled his mind. He then realized that the bad feeling had gone and his heart had recovered its proper beat, bringing him back that important sense of security he thought he had lost.

Just something of extreme importance had not changed...

"I think my garden has never been more beautiful..." he said and continued to look at her much more time than it would be necessary, until he realized the lady elf blushing and lowering her eyes. Only then he noticed his attitude and if he has ever felt disconcerted before, he could not remember a moment worse than that. "I apologize, my lady," he said, controlling the embarrassed tone of his voice. "If you excuse me."

Without awaiting any consent, the lord of Imladris started to move away, already hearing his conscience scolding him with the worst reprimands. So many years of experience and he realized he definitely did not know how to handle a situation like that.

And from that day on he stood again by that window at that same time of day…

"So," said Erestor, who had occupied the same office that afternoon. He had come to show his friend some scrolls which had arrived and they have spent the day comparing them with other documents to try to discover whose the handwriting was. "I think the best thing to do with all of that is throwing them away, maybe the forges are in need of fuel for the furnaces. What do you think?"

Elrond just nodded indifferently, his eyes fixed on something that, in the past few days, had been more important than all the libraries of that land or any other. The advisor wisely kept silent for a few moments until his friend's conscience slowly repeated the phrase he had just heard. When Elrond turned puzzled at his friend who was still sitting in front of the old papers, he met him with a look that did not please him.

"What have you said you would do with the material, Erestor?" he asked, but the provocative smile he received from the advisor has been replaced by a very concerned face. Erestor stood up, and then approached the window as well, standing by his friend side.

"Did you know she daily attends my library?" he asked and Elrond followed the advisor's gaze as if he thought it would fall on someone else.

"Lady Celebrian?" he offered the completely dispensable question.

"Yes. Did you consider her the kind of lady who spends the day with embroidery on her lap?"

Elrond's face hardened.

"I did not consider her at all." He finally understood the way in which his friend was trying to lead him. "Even because I see no harm in our lady friends' affairs. If we carry a beautiful banner, it hasn't appeared in our hands magically."

Erestor hid his smile, watching Elrond cautiously move away from the window.

"Oh, yes. Sure. It is also among her skills, the old sewing and embroidery, as well as the mastery of the most diverse languages and the management of various types of weapons. Although, according to her mother, she was not as devoted to dealing with weapons as her parents are."

Elrond turned to his advisor then, a bit tired of that speech. He knew Erestor better than he wished to. They were longtime friends.

"Why do you have this sudden interest, Erestor? Are you finally contemplating the accomplishments of a possibly bride?" He tried to hide the mixed feelings those little revelations about Celebrian have awakened in him. Surprise... Admiration... Jealousy...

"Yes. For sure," Erestor's smile widened as a few times Elrond had seen before, especially after he has perceived the healer's pale face. "But not for me."

Elrond curved his eyebrows without understanding and Erestor approached again, holding him by the shoulders.

"I know my advisor function does not include the counsel that I am going to give you, _mellon-nin_," he said, looking at the other elf seriously. "But, if I may do so, in the role of a friend, I have to say that you are right to not judge or be interested in anything that Lady Celebrian is or does."

"Why?" the question escaped from Elrond's mouth faster than he had expected and almost awoke the advisor a fit of laughter that would have been misinterpreted. Erestor tried to contain himself, only squeezing the shoulder he held.

"Because I know that nothing can take her from your heart, Elrond. And I do not imagine that there is indeed something in her that would make you want to do that, even if you could."

Elrond pressed his lips, keeping the air inside his lungs to try to stay calm. Having a friend who knew you so well was not always the best of advantages.

"My heart is not open, Erestor."

The counselor signed; another subtle smile was in his serene face.

"I did not say it was," he said, walking to the door. "But she's in it anyway…" he added, opening the door and passing through it. Though, before he closed it, he looked to his friend once again. "Perhaps she is in it because that has always been her place... Have you ever thought about that?"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Special thanks to **Calathiel. Erulisse, Holly, "Elrond Peredhel", Pansy, Cecília, Erfan Starlet, Khylea, Oleanne, Mystery Maiden, Yolanda, Patty P, Myriara, SilvanShemesh,TheRandomScribbler,** and **Crumpet93** for reviewing; and an extra thanks to **Virtuella**, my beta in this story and a very good friend. You are all really kind. Hope you like chapter II.

Sadie

**

* * *

**

THE SUNSET - **CHAPTER II**

_This was love at first sight, love everlasting: a feeling unknown, unhoped for, unexpected - in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness; it took entire possession of him, and he understood, with joyous amazement, that this was for life._

**Thomas Mann**

**

* * *

**

Erestor was a good friend, but from that day on Elrond regretted having listened to those words. If he had begun lag behind with his paperwork since the arrival of Celeborn's family, he now seemed to have come to a complete standstill, only sitting in his chair daydreaming. Not even in his moments of rest he could stop certain thoughts from chasing him.

For this reason, he was almost grateful when he was called to resolve a dispute about a small structural problem that the architects were discussing in the main square. One of them seemed to see the necessity of extending a roof to use the rainwater for some local mills, but the other had slightly different plans. Elrond appeased their spirits as he could, offering an alternative that appeared good to both of them and came back home with the echoes of that discussion still occupying his mind. It was almost a relief to have something different to think about that was not that eternal look at himself, listing his own defects, seeking reasons and impossibilities.

That was when he noticed nightfall had come. _Elbereth_, he would meet her when he passed through the garden. That certainly made him reduce the pace, without knowing what to do. He could just take a different path. He could go to the house of healing to see to the members of a recently arrived caravan, who had been injured in an accident with one of the wagons. He could go to the training camp as well. He could... He could just disappear...

But his fears were suddenly swallowed by an unexpected image: a strangely empty bank. Elrond frowned, consulting the sky above him. It was past time for her being there.

But she did not come, neither that day nor in the following days. Nor she was at the dinner table on any of the following nights. When questioned the first time, Celeborn said his daughter was a bit tired; the next day, that she has found a good book to read and wanted to finish it; for the day after that, his excuse was that Celebrian was dedicating her time to a needlework she wanted to finish.

At any time, though, the questioning came from Elrond's mouth. He listened carefully to the silver-haired elf's response, saying: _I'm sorry to hear that _on the first day and simple raising his eyebrows on the following ones. His heart, however, was beginning to feel that absence more than he cared to admit. And that empty chair beside Galadriel started to visit his nightmares. One day Celeborn would return to Lothlórien or take any other path. He knew him very well to be sure that neither he nor his wife liked to stay in supporting roles for so much time in the same place.

It was then that the empty chair started to symbolize something that had not occurred to him: one day it would be definitely empty. And Elrond realized that he was actually spending his days not trying to forget Celebrian; he was spending his days waiting for an event, waiting for an extraordinary event, waiting for a single opportunity to see her... Yes, he has been waiting for her.

So, the next day, he found himself tired of waiting. However, better than anyone, he knew where to begin his search, where he should try to start his new battle to realize if he really deserved to be the winner of that special prize.

When Celeborn opened the door of his room in Imladris, there was no surprise in his eyes.

"Elrond." He bowed briefly.

"Celeborn." Elrond returned the gesture, putting a hand on his chest. "I ask your forgiveness for looking for you in your room. Could you, please, give me a moment of your time, if possible?"

The figure of Galadriel also appeared at the door, attracted by the tone that the host tried in vain to disguise. The beautiful tall elf's eyebrows were curved in a questioning look.

"Do you want to be alone?" she looked alternately at the two elves. Celeborn left the question in the air, knowing it was not for him to answer it.

"Actually, it is a matter for which your opinion would be of extreme importance," Elrond said, and his comment made a puzzled look appear in the elf-lady's face. She immediately took a step back and Celeborn saw in that act the permission he has been waiting to open the door wider and move the arm in an invitation to his friend.

Elrond entered, following the direction Galadriel took him. She pointed to an armchair in a small anteroom, and he waited until the lady had accommodated herself on a couch in front of him, before doing the same. Celeborn came with a wineglass, which Elrond accepted for courtesy, he just wetted his lips, but then left it on the small table next to him, no longer touching it.

"For how long have I known you, Elrond?" The silver-haired elf asked after sitting down next to Galadriel. His intention to start that intriguing conversation as soon as possible was really clear; he seemed to share his wife's concern.

"I do not know for sure if I can precisely answer this," the dark-haired elf replied. He had leaned slightly on the armchair, but kept his body straight. His eyes were focused on one of the windows.

"I think it is time enough for me to know when you are facing a difficult problem," the other elf observed carefully.

"Yes... Of course…" Elrond just said before taking a deep breath and looked back at the couple. "I am actually at an impasse in my life and to solve it I need an honest opinion of you both, an honest opinion I could always count on."

"As you can count on now," Galadriel said. Her gaze still quite puzzled. Elrond knew what was worrying her; sometimes she or her husband had feelings about what the future would offer them both and it was a good vantage in extreme situations. Maybe at that moment neither she, nor her husband could feel what seemed to be stealing the serenity from someone as balanced as the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond was looking at her now. He knew Celeborn quite well. He knew his principles, his virtues; he knew his opinions, his beliefs. But he did not know Galadriel; at least not as well as he would have needed to at that time.

"I must know, my lady Galadriel" he formally said. "What do you think of me?"

The blond lady felt the weight of that situation, even without understanding it completely.

"What do I think about you in what sense, Elrond?" she asked, her face still intrigued.

"In every sense, milady. In every sense you would feel necessary to judge me."

This time Galadriel sought Celeborn's eyes and Elrond notice him tense a bit. She used to call her husband _the Wise_, just because there were extremely rare moments when his opinion was really needed, when the powerful daughter of Finarfin needed someone to help her to understand something.

"Tell us what is happening, Elrond" he tried to change the course of that conversation then, looking for a way in which they could feel safer.

The dark haired elf took a deep breath; he was looking for the right words now, because he knew the moment would demand that. But he felt again searching for something which seemed to escape through his fingers.

"Just say it, _mellon-nin_." Celeborn tried to help him when he felt his anguish.

_Just say it... Just say it... Just say…_ It was a new phrase to echo in Elrond's mind.

"I wonder if you consider me worthy enough."

"Worthy enough?" Celeborn showed a confused face he rarely exhibited.

"Worthy of…" Galadriel put it into a questioning tone.

"Worthy to woo your daughter," Elrond finally said and in his life he had never felt himself in a situation like that. Staying straight and steady at that moment was for him almost as difficult as facing the first major battle of his life. Celeborn was silent for a moment, but Elrond had the opportunity to see the silver-haired elf pale for the first time. Beside him, his wife has a very similar look.

"Has she told you something?" the lord elf asked, but Elrond noticed that Celeborn did it just to get himself some time to reorganize his ideas.

"No, she hasn't. She does not know of my intentions or feelings, and it will remain like that if it is her parents' wish. "

Galadriel took a deep breath when she heard this.

"Do you love her, _Peredhel_?" she asked and Elrond heard himself called by a name he had not used for so long... Half-elven, yes, it was how people called him... It was how he called himself. He tried to remain calm though, even feeling the slight warning in the questioning.

"I know little about that feeling, my lady. But the image of your daughter occupies my mind and my heart, alerting me about the emptiness inside me that, until then, did not bother me. Her absence in the recent days only made such an empty space wider and worse."

Galadriel's face moved slightly, and her attention fell upon Elrond's figure through the corners of her eyes. Her face was proud, her lips tight, her jaw hardened. She did not seem at all pleased with the response received.

"If this is your sentiment, will you accept our decision without any discussion even so?"

"Yes, I will" Elrond replied without moving and Galadriel rapidly let the air out, without even loosening her lips. She was really unhappy.

"How could you love her and leave such a decision at our hands?"

"This is what should be done."

"If Beren had done that you would not be here, you fool."

Elrond took a deep breath and then, for the first time, the couple saw a different brightness in his eyes.

"Beren did what he thought was the correct thing to do" he finally said. "He did as I do now. We both acted on our principles, and counting on the understanding of those who are dear to us, and on our Creator's help if this understanding was not as effective as we needed to."

The answer softened slightly the lady's chin and Elrond had the impression of seeing her trying to contain a small smile. However, soon her face regained the austere aspect, but she looked away from him at last, meeting her husband's eyes. The couple looked at each other for a while and Elrond realized they were exchanging some important information. After that Galadriel moved her head a little and he felt that she finally left the decision to her husband, or at least the revelation of it.

Celeborn took a deep breath before lifting his eyes to the dark-haired friend.

"I know that the ties of your ancestry are what brings you here and I know that you are aware that this is the only obstacle we see to this relationship, considering that you are among the best and bravest and noblest warriors who I had the pleasure of fighting beside."

Elrond looked down for the first time.

"Is this your answer?" he asked.

"No, Elrond" the lord elf seriously said. "There is no definitive answer to this question that can be given by us, because this decision is not ours."

"Celebrian has full knowledge of your history" Galadriel said. "In fact, in recent years, you were the focus of her studies and attention for longer than I wished it had been," she then revealed, pressing again her lips when she saw the elf lord's surprised look. "She knows what children you can give her, Peredhel. She knows what fate such children may have. She knows to where such a relationship could lead. I think our part ends here, our obligation ends here. We gave her all the knowledge she needed to have, as soon as we noticed her interest in you. We can only wait to see how she will use this knowledge."

Elrond lowered his eyes again. The fact that Celebrian's parents simply would not interfere and nothing else did not seem motivating at all.

"What we have not expected was that the interest might be mutual" Celeborn said then, receiving back his friend's attention. "This information fate did not reveal to us."

Elrond continued watching the couple for a moment longer, but nothing else occurred to him to say. None of the little certainties which had brought him there seemed as solid as they were before, even after some important discoveries. Maybe ... Maybe she felt something for him ... Maybe ... Maybe she loved him or at least she thought so... Maybe... Maybe he could make her happy... Maybe... Maybe...

Elbereth, he had come there in search of answers and would leave full of other questions... It was what he thought, before realizing he was also being analyzed by the couple he was visiting that morning. At that moment he felt too sick to imagine what those old friends would be thinking of him, he was unwilling to imagine what they expected of him ... Him... the half-elven who longed for their daughter's hand.

Elrond stood then, almost driven by a feeling of doubt and regret he did not remember having ever felt before. With a brief and polite request to leave he walked away, without even receiving a confirmation for it. Celeborn overtook him at the door in time to hold him by one arm.

"Do not think we have no affection for you, Elrond" he said, when their eyes met.

"I know. I know, _mellon-nín_." Elrond replied, slightly pulling his arm to get out of that place, but Celeborn was not satisfied with that answer, turning his friend and holding him by the arms so he could look into his eyes. Behind him Galadriel watched the scene mindfully.

"And do not think the power of that decision is yours alone, Elrond," was her observation. "If you want justice to be in fact done, go to the backyard. It is there Celebrian has been spending much of her days."

"You have shown us much respect; and for that we are grateful," Celeborn added. "Do the same for her."


	3. Chapter 3 of 3

Thanks to everyone who read the second chapter. Special thanks to **Calathiel, Holly, "Elrond Peredhel", Pansy, Cecília, Erfan Starlet, Khylea, Oleanne, Mystery Maiden, Yolanda, Patty P, Myriara, SilvanShemesh,** and **Crumpet93** for reviewing; and an extra thanks to **Virtuella**, my beta in this story and a very good friend and for **Erulisse**, for her important help. You are all really kind. Hope you like the last chapter.

**

* * *

**

THE SUNSET – CHAPTER III

_"Love is what we are born with. Fear is what we learn. The spiritual journey is the unlearning of fear and prejudices and the acceptance of love back in our hearts. Love is the essential reality and our purpose on earth. To be consciously aware of it, to experience love in ourselves and others, is the meaning of life. Meaning does not lie in things. Meaning lies in us."  
_**Marianne Williamson**

* * *

Despite the warnings, Elrond did not leave that room feeling willing to follow the advice he had received. That sincere conversation had revealed more to him than he wanted to know. He was not sure what he wanted to do anymore, but facing the couple's daughter definitely was not among his options, at least not at this time.

He went down the staircase, trying to seek a way to go. His office, or any place where he felt surrounded by walls and papers, was not inviting in the state which he was in. He needed air, needed to think, needed to decide on important issues, needed to find his own self.

They were living in a peaceful time. It was what his subconscious had repeated to him in recent years, while his healer and warrior's heart compelled him to spend days looking around him as if he still waited for something. That morning, he had gotten up determined to find out what it was, but now he was not sure anymore. Now he was not sure about many things.

He crossed the courtyard, with the goal of going into the woods where some of his medicinal herbs grew. Perhaps smelling the aroma of his plants would bring him some peace. Perhaps remembering the necessity and purpose of each one would help him remember his own needs and functions perhaps they would help to bring him back to himself.

He had almost reached the hidden entrance to the small garden in which he usually worked, when a strange thing happened: two children left the path like whirlwinds and passed by him at high speed, one of them almost colliding with him. Elrond jumped out of their way, before hearing the sound of their laughter, the sound of those children enjoying themselves reached his ears.

_"Ada!"_ they shouted in unison, before Elrond turned around in an instant to see where they had gone. He did not remember those children. However, all he could feel were the echoes of their presence, as if they had circled the main house, living just traces of themselves behind.

Elrond stood there, watching the silent path he had left. He carefully looked for any trail of those young elves, visual or audible, but found none.

Actually, they were very fast….

_There seemed __to be two identical children,_ he still thought, while his senses insisted on searching for any sign of them in the vicinity and in some corner of his memory.

He did not remember them ... They really looked like each other, but he did not recall any couple with twins in Imladris. He lowered his eyes traveling the path of small stones that he thought those elfling had taken while his mind was still filled by the sound of their voices.

_Ada!_

He had certainly called his father so in his own youth. But he could not remember it. Many things had happened to him and his brother. _Yes, many things had happened, _he thought, and the image of those two children transformed into an image of him and his own twin, Elros, while he raised his head searching for a known brightness in the sky. Gil-Estel, Eärendil! Yes, his father was a legend now, but he was still his father. He was the one who heard him use that magic word, he was the one who had seen his children run and play and call for him as those two children had just done.

Like those two children...

Elrond turned again to the direction on which he had turned his back, to where he believed the elflings had gone.

It was the path to the backyard… The path to Celebrian…

It was then that other names came to visit him...

Thingol and Melian

Beren and Lúthien

Dior and Nimloth

Tuor and Idril

Eärendil and Elwing

He listed some of his ancestors.

Would they have faced so many questions about the differences that separated them before deciding to entwine their lives?

"This decision is not ours," he heard the voice of Celeborn repeat.

"And do not think the power of that decision is yours alone, Elrond," Galadriel's warning followed.

Elrond closed his eyes and felt the bittersweet taste of that truth. The couple was right. Whatever the result of that impasse was, it was not for him alone to decide which path to take.

Elrond then breathed out and turned his steps to where his heart had long been claimed, while he tried not to think about coincidences, views, chances or risks. He would just do what they had asked him to and see what kind of fruits, sweet or bitter, that decision would offer him at the end of that path.

After all, she might even not be there.

It was his last thought before circling the house and a picture which would hold its place for many years as his favorite memory appeared in his field of vision: Celebrian, embroidering silently on one of the backyard banks, dressed in white, her hair adorned with small flowers.

_Elbereth_. Approaching her was like violating a sacred territory. He almost gave up, suddenly forgetting his truths. Perhaps he would have done that if she had not lifted her eyes toward him immediately as if noticing his presence.

Elrond took a deep breath when their eyes met and Celebrian shook the little needle she used before pushing it gently into the fabric stretched over the wooden frame.

"Lord Elrond." This time her smile seemed to him not as spontaneous. It was as if she had known that this meeting was not the result of a coincidence as the previous one.

"Milady," he replied, putting his hand on his chest.

"I have never seen you in this garden," she observed then, taking a deep breath to see him approaching. "It seemed to me a good hiding place, sir."

Elrond took a few steps before stopping.

"Did you want to hide from me, milady?" he asked.

"I have been trying not to trouble you, sir" the elf-lady admitted, returning to her work; even though her hands seemed too shaky for that.

"Why would your presence be a nuisance, milady?" Elrond asked surprised, approaching to the bank on which the lady was settled.

Celebrian moved her eyes from her stitch work and Elrond realized that she was looking at him with a big effort.

"I've always seen you in the window of your office while you were there, but you have never come down. We haven't even had some little opportunities to talk, is it not true, sir? I think that if you have not come to me, not even to say good evening, it was because my company was not very pleasing. When we met that time in the garden, you seemed terribly uncomfortable in my presence. "

Elrond breathed out with that comment.

"And I was." He decided to be sincere, even noticing the lady grow pale with his comment and regretting being responsible for that. He approached a little more. "If I may?" he asked, indicating the place beside her.

Celebrian nodded, trying to disguise her anxiety when the lord of Imladris sat down and she could see him so close to her.

They were quiet for a while, as the courage had fled them both.

"May I ask you a question, sir?" It was her initiative.

"Of course, milady."

"Do you believe that something bad may arise from the good?"

Elrond tried to read the purpose of that question, but soon Celebrian's eyes returned to the small embroidery she was working on, It was the image of a garden like the one where she used to stay before deciding to transfer her attentions to the back of the house.

"I do not remember seeing you embroider when I could see your image from my window," he noted.

"I was choosing the right place I wanted to transpose to the fabric."

Elrond frowned.

"And just when you had decided which landscape you would like to do, you stopped staying there?" He did not understand.

"I have the memory, keeping it is a good exercise," she answered and her eyes finally lifted to him. "You have not answered my question, sir."

"No," Elrond said, holding that look.

"No... No what? "

"I do not believe that some harm may arise from the good things..." he added.

"And from love?" Celebrian risked and Elrond noticed that she was surprised when he had not moved, even facing such a direct question.

"No," he said in a lower tone. "But there are those who believe," he explained. "There are those who believe that even a sincere love can bring people a bad future."

Celebrian was surprised.

"Were you with them?"

"With whom?"

"With those who believe that?"

"Yes... I was ..."

The elf-lady parted her lips genuinely surprised now and Elrond had the distinct impression that Celebrian reviewed the metaphor of their talk; as if afraid they were not actually talking about the same subject.

"And what did they say?" she asked, though she was afraid of the answer.

Elrond did not answer, lowering his eyes instead on the embroidery that Celebrian held. It was a beautiful garden of the land he had founded with its countless flowers represented in thin colored lines. It brought an irresistible temptation to him. He raised his hand, pressing it gently on the image that was formed there.

Celebrian's eyes followed the movement and she paled, but the little gesture made her close her eyes, giving up to that new feeling which was intensified at every single moment of that caress, especially when, in its short trajectory, the host's hand found the one which was holding the hoop.

Elrond did not hesitate; he covered the beautiful elf's slender hand, and then closed his fingers around it to gently wrap it.

"They said they do not like the idea but that the decision is not theirs," he finally answered the question, still with low eyes.

"Whose is the decision?" Celebrian asked with difficulty, her lips already parted with the thrill of that first touch.

Elrond looked at her fondly.

"It is yours, my lady. It is up to you to choose. "

"And which decision is that?"

The lord elf breathed in and for a moment he thought he would not find the answer among so many confused thoughts that invaded him just by being there holding the hand of that beautiful elf.

"It is my deep desire to court you properly, Celebrian, daughter of Celeborn," he said solemnly. "But it is my responsibility to warn you before I hear your answer that I'm not known as a half-elven only because of a choice imposed on me one day. I carry a stigma that will pass to my descendants. Like me, they too one day will have to decide between the eternity of the Eldar and the gift of the Edain."

Celebrian was shocked for a moment, breathing steadily. Her mind still repeated the first sentence she had heard several times, just to make sure that she was not experiencing a good dream, and then added.

"Will that be your legacy to our children?" she asked and Elrond this time had to take some time to respond. To hear her speak of "their children" had made him speechless.

"Of which legacy are you talking, milady?" he remembered to ask after a few moments, holding her hand now with both of his.

"The choice... Will your bloodline offer our children the possibility of that choice? "

"Yes. That will be their legacy. "

"And do you think it is not a good legacy?"

Elrond would have responded, when the impact of that issue hit him. He had no answer for that unexpected question.

"How hard was that decision for you?" she asked.

"It... it was not hard. Just the separation that it caused, this still weighs on me. It grieves me to this day."

"Much like other separations which we sometimes have to face."

Elrond did not answer; his eyes were now on their intertwined hands. Yes, he understood what she was trying to imply. Would it really be better for them both to accept living apart from each other just to avoid a future possibility? To avoid the possibility of having to be separated from their children in the future because of the choices their heirs would have?

"I accept," he heard her say and his eyes moved to look at hers as if asking for confirmation. "I accept and I feel much honored, Lord Elrond _Peredhel_, that your eyes have turned to me. I hope not to disappoint you. "

Elrond was stunned for a moment, and then looked down shaking his head slightly.

"It would be more likely all the stars that guide us fall from the sky than you disappoint me, my lady," he said, bringing the elf's hand close to his lips and kissing it.

Celebrian then smiled broadly, but her smile faded when Elrond raised his eyes. How foolish those feelings were. Those feelings she thought would separate them. Just now she realized through the tired features of the elf lord, that it was not only she who had all sorts of anxieties, until both found the courage to face what finally seemed to be a not so arduous a battle at all. She raised her right hand, touching gently and cautiously Elrond's face.

"Would you take me to watch the sunset in my special place in the square, my lord?" she asked, anxious finally to remove the weight they both seemed to still carry unnecessarily. The lord elf smiled again, already standing and extending his hand. Celebrian rushed to put the embroidery into the basket that lay at her side, which Elrond took gently as she stood, offering his arm for the first walk that they would do as a couple.

It was the end of another day, an afternoon which fate conspired to be different from all its predecessors, even under the same sky, even with the same stars as witnesses to appear, one by one, in the intense black veil that would be formed. As they walked, watching the last rays of the sun disappear, Elrond looked at his companion from the corners of his eyes and realized that she was already enjoying attentively the end of one more day.

"Is it the sunset or the nightfall which takes your attention, my Star?" he asked and Celebrian shuddered with satisfaction at that small sign of affection.

"Both... _meleth-nin,_" she answered. "It just happened, the evening turned out to represent my hopes. I have never missed a sunset since I met you. "

Elrond frowned and she realized she had not been clear enough.

"The evening is when the night hugs the day..." she explained and smiled when a fresh air of understanding emerged in the tired face of her companion. It was all she wanted, that he could feel by her side the same peace he offered her. It was her greatest desire now; to be able to make him happy.

"The sunset…" she heard him repeat, also looking at the sky.

"Yes... For me it has always symbolized my desire," she said absently, but when her companion stopped suddenly she looked at him with inquiring eyes. Elrond placed the basket that he held onto the ground at his feet and straightening back up, looked at her carefully. They were beside the main house, under the shadow of a great oak, whose branches, full of leaves, were pierced by the last remnants of the daylight.

Celebrian tried not to show her insecurity before those wonderful watchful eyes, especially when Elrond took a deep breath before raising his hand and made a soft caress with the back of his fingers down the right side of her face. His gaze seemed to draw every line he had before him with intense pleasure.

"And now, my love?" he asked, still following the direction of his hand touching that soft skin. "What will the sunset mean from this day forward?"

Celebrian took a deep breath again, her eyes also tracing the beautiful face of her beloved, while every other thought was fading. Actually, she was unwilling to answer any question at that moment. All she wanted was to stay there and that this day would never end.

However, when she felt her companion draw kindly a little closer, the answer to that question became urgent, not just to the one who had asked the question, but for herself, so that the sound of her voice gave herself the certainty that every moment she was living was not only a good dream, but a dream she had been waiting for so long.

"My dream..." she said, closing her eyes to that silent invitation that seemed to reverberate all around. "Now it symbolizes my dream finally come true..." she completed with conviction, even though the certainty of those words was yet to come.

But such confirmation was not long missing. It was more intense and less brief than she had thought in her most beautiful daydream. His hands rested on her back bringing her closer and when she thought she finally knew the meaning of the word warm his lips covered hers, and they were beyond what could be called only "warm". That unexpected, unimaginable, indescribable contact made her move her arms up and then she did what she had only dreamt of before. She embraced her beloved, running down her fingers through his soft hair, feeling not only his healing energy, but his intense affection. When the distance between them could not be measured or calculated in any way, when all that united them could almost make them only one, she realized that in no dream she could have imagined a feeling like that, a happiness like that.

Beneath that oak, the future couple of Imladris finally forgot their doubts and fears; driven only by the certainties that day had brought them, the emotions on which they had almost given up. There, they exchanged their declarations of love, listening to the songs of birds coming back to their nests, made their hope reborn. There they found happiness, with the sunset to witness them.

THE END


End file.
